


Desert Jewel

by SweetbunThorn



Series: My boyfriend's a werewolf [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bottom Ryuji, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: Akira treated Ryuji as if he was the lost jewel in the desert. Gently and calmy, almost afraid that he would break him if he was too rough. Of course, Ryuji complained about it, saying that he wanted to be treated like the others. Eventually, the werewolf gave in to the gentle treatment and no longer spoke about it.





	Desert Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, this was sitting in my folder for like ages and I forgot about it.
> 
> But now I finished it, so here~
> 
> Also, happy Valentine's day!

Akira treated Ryuji as if he was the lost jewel in the desert. Gently and calmy, almost afraid that he would break him if he was too rough. Of course, Ryuji complained about it, saying that he wanted to be treated like the others. Eventually, the werewolf gave in to the gentle treatment and no longer spoke about it. So, Akira was recently surprised when Ryuji suddenly came to him and asked to have sex. At first the hunter was reluctant to answer the blond, fearing that the act would bring back terrible memories. Ryuji urged him, saying that they could stop at any time if the blond was uncomfortable.

After a few moments, Akira agreed and the werewolf grinned, pulling him towards their shared room. The hunter held the blond close as he licked and nibbled at his nipples. Ryuji flushed red and his sharpen nails dug into Akira’s back, causing him to bleed.

“S-sorry.” The werewolf groaned out, arching off the bed.

“I don’t mind.” Akira smiled and resumed his assault on Ryuji’s chest before moving up to his neck to plant kisses across the scars.

Ryuji let out a pleasant sounding noise and his nails seemed to retract a little under the attention. Akira’s hands moved down to his hips, where he pulled at the sailor pants in a silent question. Ryuji flinched and his body began to tremble.

“We don’t have to do it if it’s too much for you.” Akira raised his head from the blond’s neck to look down on him, concern showing in slate colored eyes.

Ryuji pressed his face against the prince’s shoulder and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. His sharpened nails dug into his back again as he fought to stop his trembling.

“Ryu-“

“You’re not him.” He says, more to himself than Akira. “You wouldn’t hurt me.”

Akira rubs lightly at his boyfriend’s back as Ryuji continues his mutters. Eventually he pulls his face away from the raven’s shoulder and nods.

“Are you sure?”

Another nod.

“Absolutely sure?”

Akira gets a kiss as an answer.

“Alright. But as soon as you say stop, I’m stopping.”

“Okay.”

They kiss as Akira gently lowers Ryuji back onto the bed, hands moving down to the blond’s pants before slowly sliding them off. Two sets of scars greet him as he pulls the fabric away. There’s a jagged shaped scar on the outside of his thigh and Akira can tell that’s where the break happened. Another scar, this one in the shape of a bite mark, was placed closer to Ryuji’s knee. The hunter can’t help but run his fingers gently over both scars. Ryuji watches him quietly, waiting for the prince to snap his attention back to him. Akira lowered himself to kiss at the scars, mentally smiling to himself once he heard the blond’s breath hitch.

Akira kissed his way up Ryuji’s leg, stopping once he reached the edge of the blond’s underwear. With a quick flourish, they meet the ground, allowing the lycan’s erection to be free. Ryuji blushed and looked away; Akira smiled and gave the leaking dick a few jerks, causing a hand to fly up to the blond’s face.

“A-Akira.” Ryuji moaned, bucking his hips.

“The werewolf is sensitive.” Akira teased, moving his head to lap at the gathered up pre-cum.

“Mmh!” The blond arched his back, clawed hand moving to bury itself in the black locks.

The prince smiled and engulfed the lycan’s head, sliding down his shaft until his nose met the mass of black hair at the base. He winced as the claws dug into his scalp as Ryuji’s body shuddered in pleasure. Akira licked the underside as he sucked, hand moving to where the bottle of oil sat undisturbed. Ryuji moaned and bucked his hips as the bounty hunter continued his assault on his dick. He jumped slightly when he felt something slick poke around his entrance. Memories came flooding back and the blond almost pulled his body away.

“I’m right here, Ryuji.” Akira noticed the distress. “Do you want to-“

“No!” Ryuji spoke too quickly. “I-I mean, I wanna do this. I wanna do this with you, Akira.”

“… Alright.” The bounty hunter said, oiled up finger slowly returning to the lycan’s entrance.

Ryuji relaxed his body as he felt it push in. “A-Ah…”

Akira moved away to plant gentle kisses all over the man’s neck as he gently stretched him, slowly adding in another finger once he believes Ryuji is loose enough. The Lycan grunts below him at the second finger and arches his back as the prince rubs against his prostate.

“Hah!”

Akira smirked. “Found it.”

Ryuji covers his mouth as the hunter continues his assault on the spot. “Mmmm!”

The prince kissed the lycan’s leg as he inserted another finger. “Ryuji, talk to me. Do you want me to stop?” He continued to stretch the man under him.

“N-No…” He groans. “Feels good, feels really effin’ good.”

Akira softly smiled and pulled his fingers out. He gave one last kiss to Ryuji’s knee before setting it down and moving his hands to his belt. Ryuji panted and watched as the raven stripped until he was naked. Akira could feel eyes on him as he moved around and grabbed the oil, spreading it over his erection.

“Are you sure?” The prince asked while he spread Ryuji’s legs.

“I’m sure.” The blonde watched as the man positioned himself. “I wanna do this.”

“Don’t force yourself through this, Ryuji.” Akira leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss. “I’d hate for you to suffer just because you wanted to get this over with.”

Brown eyes trailed off to the side and the prince waited for an answer, already moving his hips away from the man’s entrance. The hunter made a noise of surprise when Ryuji wrapped his legs around him.

“I would’ve wanted a guy like you to be my first… but that ain’t happenin’… so I want you to be the first one I love to go through this...” The blond huffed. “I ain’t good with words, but you know what I mean, right?”

Akira understood. The Lycan had lost something precious to save Ann and Shiho, but he wanted them to do this together. In a way, Ryuji had become a virgin again, spreading himself bare to give himself fully to the prince.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Akira entered him slowly and gently, waiting for any indication of pain from Ryuji. The Lycan hissed and arced his back, eyes closing just as the raven bottomed out. The prince groaned as he leaned forward and pressing his forehead to the bare chest. His hands moved down to the man’s waist and he fought to keep his hips from moving. It felt inside of his beloved and he shuddered at the feeling.

“R-Ryuji…”

“Mmm?”

“C-Can I move?”

Hands moved to grab his cheeks and pull him up; bringing him face to face with the Lycan’s flushed state. “Hell yeah you can.”

Akira smiled and pulled out until only the head remained only to snap his hips forward. Ryuji groaned and the prince could feel claws bury themselves in his face.

“Do-”

“K-Keep goin’.”

Akira kept moving, his mind wanted to get lost in the pleasure and in the sounds Ryuji was making under him. But he couldn’t, wouldn’t, he wanted the blond to know that sex could be pleasurable. His hips only sped up once he got confirmation from the lycan, groaning as he brought him down for a deep kiss.

“A-Akira.”

“Y-Yeah?”

“T-Thank,hah, you.”

Akira blinked, staring down into the lust blown brown. “For what?”

“For everythin’.” Ryuji brought him closer. “For changin’ my life… for lovin’ me…” Tears gathered in his eyes. “For savin’ me.”

The hunter slowed down and started to plant kisses along the blond’s face. “Oh, Ryuji, thank you. You changed my life like I changed yours. The moment I can, I’m going to marry you.”

“M-Marry me? Y-”Ryuji was cut off as Akira sped up, moaning up to the ceiling with an arch of his back. “I-I ain’t gonna last long.”

“Neither am I.” Akira buried his face in the lycan’s neck as he continued to snap his hips.

The blond began to chant his name as his nails dug into his back. Eventually, Ryuji came with a loud cry, covering their stomachs in the release. Akira thrust harder as he felt the faux blond tighten around him.”

“Ryu-“

“I-Inside.” The lycan panted, bringing akira’s face up to his. “I wanna feel you. I wanna be yours.”

“Ryuji.” The prince whisper and held the man tight, coming inside him with a couple of shallow thrusts.

The two lay on the bed, unmoving except for the rapid rising and falling of their chest. Ryuji groaned and squirmed, causing Akira to rise off of him.

“Sticky… and tired…”

Akira chuckled. “Should we take a bath?”

“Yeah…” Ryuji sat up and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Hey…”

“Hmm?”

“I-I love you, like a whole effin’ lot.”

Akira pulled him into a hug and kissed him deeply. “I love you too, Ryuji, like a whole effin lot.”

“Hey!”

The prince chuckled and lifted up the lycan flawlessly; bringing him into the bathroom, where he shut the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I can write lewds


End file.
